Naughty Birthday Girl
by pandaneedshug
Summary: Rachel really wants to have a sleepover for her 17th birthday, and her dads agree on the condition that she doesn't have any boys over. See what happens when Kurt comes over and her dads get mad. Sorry I suck at summaries, Kurt's and Rachel's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - Come on. I don't even get why people put disclaimers on their fan fiction. Everyone knows that I don't own Glee, and if I did it would be a lot different than it is. First Kurt would have a boyfriend, second Brittany would get Finn, and third Rachel's dads would meet Kurt. I mean come on. In all the fan fiction I have ever read no one has thought to bring those 2 together. I mean some fanficiton even has the nerve to call Kurt the only gay person in Lima. Actually the only story that does that is the story about when Kurt impregnates Rachel, and they kick Rachel out of their house. This story assumes that Finn moves back in with Kurt after theatrically, and I'm trying to make it hold as little spoilers as possible. My first fanfic, so don't judge. Also Kurt is still on the football team in this Fic. Set sometime after thearetically.**

**Summary – **Rachel really wants to have a sleepover for her 17th birthday, and her dads agree on the condition that she doesn't have any boys over. See what happens when Kurt comes over and her dads get mad. Sorry I suck at summaries, Kurt's and Rachel's POV. Gonna be a Three-Shot

dAb.

**Kurt's POV.**

Kurt Hummel walked down the corridors of McKinley High School, with his new designer bag slung over his right shoulder. He was wearing a surprisingly plain white jacket, and designer label white skinny jeans, so tight they might as well have been his skin. He saw Tina up ahead wearing a disgustingly un-fashionable black vampire costume and he was about to catch up with her when he heard a startled shriek reverberated through the hallway.

Kurt quickly turned around, hand moving to protect his hair by instinct, to see Rachel being hit struck with a red slushy. Once again the Neanderthals managed to find pick the color that clashed worst with the gleek's outfit. Rachel was wearing a green sweater with a green skirt, which looked like it was meant to be a Tutu but got squashed flat by a tire.

Kurt was joined by Tina as he walked over to help Rachel, but he stopped dead when he saw what was on Rachel's Sweater.

The words Happy 17th Birthday Kitten were stitched across the shirt in large yellow letters.

"Oh my god will they ever give her a break?" Tina muttered under her breath, in a way that only Kurt could hear.

Kurt helped Rachel into the Girls bathroom, and pulled out his emergency Make-Up kit.

"Did you see which one of those idiotic jerks threw it this time Rachel?" Kurt said to Rachel as he maneuvered her over to the sink.

With her voice cracking into a sob Rachel muttered something that sounded like "I don't know" but Kurt couldn't tell.

"So you didn't see?" Kurt asked just to make sure.

"No"

"Well I'm so sorry, on your birthday to. Those jerks will never learn that they should be worshipping those more talented them, especially one as talented as you" Kurt breathed hastily trying to do everything to stop Rachel stop from crying into his hands that were wiping the slushy off of her face. He had just token as spa skin moisturizing therapy, and salt was horribly drying.

Rachel burst into tears at that comment sobbing her heart out.

At that moment Tina decided to burst into the door, holding Rachel's bag, and a small cardboard box filled with what looked like birthday invitations. She was covered in Blue, Red, and Yellow slushy, from head to toe, and it looked like the box had gone through a game of hockey as the put. The box was slightly bent open, and green fliers were visible through the opening.

"I-I got your bag and uhmm box back" Tina stammered out, looking to be on the verge of tears like Rachel.

"Oh my god Tina what did they do to you?" Kurt stammered out.

"They were kicking her box around, and I tried to get it back and they slushied me." At that statement Tina burst into tears just like Rachel had done.

Kurt spent the entire first period with the 2 girls, washing out their hair, and scrubbing slushie out of clothes.

dAb

**Rachel's POV**

Come time for glee club, the news had already spread around. Everyone knew Rachel was having a sleepover for her 17th birthday, and all of her friends were invited. Well those who were girls.

This of course only included Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, and possibly Santana.

Of course Rachel got to the Chorus room first, her other teammates were always horribly late and showed no respect to the up keeping of a perfect attendance in ANYTHING.

Kurt was the second person to show up, his breath heavy, and his hair was slightly ruffled, leading Rachel to the conclusion that he was running from someone.

Kurt quickly closed the door behind him and locked it. Of course the first thing he did once he was safe, was rush to the mirror to fix him hair. He was such a fashion diva. He was also a perfectionist when it came to his look.

Rachel liked simple, but comfortable clothing much better than those stiff jackets, and skinny jeans so tight, she would have spends a dozen minutes just wriggling into.

"Oh hey Rachel. Didn't see you there" Kurt breathed out as his quick breaths returned to a normal pace.

"Hmm. Hi Kurt."

"Wait Kurt?" Rachel said as Kurt was about to move to his normal seat on the other side of his room.

"Yes Rachel?" Kurt muttered turning around to look at her with a bemused expression on her face.

"Well, this Saturday I'm having a birthday sleepover, for girls only though, and I was wondering since you're like an honorary girl and all that, if you-"

"Of course I'll come Rachel. I'm sure your dads of all people would understand." Kurt cut off Rachel with a hurried tone, as he saw his Gal Pal, Mercedes banging at the locked door yelling something about 'cutting' and 'Get your ass over here and unlock this door, or I'm gonna cut you'.

Rachel couldn't tell.

dAb

A/N and that is chapter one of my first Fanficiton. I know it's horrible but what can I do?

Don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. Tell me what you think, and feel free to review.

I hope it's not the worst you've ever seen. Next chapter should be up tomorrow.

7/5/2010 (A Monday)

dAb


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – Hmm. Don't know why I'm putting one of these up if I put one on the first chapter. Oh well. I don't own glee, anyone associated with glee, or the Miley Cyrus song sung in this song.**

**A / N:** Well I read all of those wonderful reviews and I get your point. I reread my previous paragraph and I realized that if it was being graded by an English teacher, she (or he) would fail me like Microsoft failed with Bing. Anyway that is enough with cheesy metaphors. I know my chapter was stiff, formal, horribly undetailed, not loose and definitely not fun to read, and had no fluff or angst, and was extremely short. So in this chapter I'm gonna add Fluff and one-sided angst. In this chapter I'm also gonna have a song. I know once you see my song choice you're gonna gag, but what can I do? It was the only thing I could think off. I'm also kind of sorry that I keep on switching from Kurt's POV to Rachel's and I know it gets confusing but I'm trying. Also I'm gonna have my girls play truth or dare. I know there was a recent story up called unity, by victoria1127 that also has a sleep over at Rachel's house, and I'm gonna try to keep it different. I'm not here to copy people.

dAb.

**Kurt's POV**

Rachel's party started simply enough.

Kurt showed up at her door a full five minutes late (a good proper amount of time), only to find himself the only one there yet. Rachel opened to door, wearing- Kurt just gaped at her open mouthed.

Rachel was wearing the 2010 summer season Gucci black top, which hadn't been released until that very same day.

"Oh hello Kurt, you're late. Well I guess compared to everyone else you're early. Even my fathers aren't home yet." Rachel said this with a pout, which quickly turned into a smirk at seeing Kurt's surprised expression.

She twirled around showing off her dress, a clear brilliant, an obviously well-rehearsed smile plastered across her face.

"Like it? My dads preordered and even paid for first day delivery so I could wear it today." Rachel was clearly happy about the jealous look on Kurt's face. It pays off having 2 dads who work as architects for a living.

"I love it Rachel, it looks great with your shoes" Kurt muttered this with a surprised look. Who knew that Rachel could dress fashionably for a change?

dAb

**Rachel's POV**

The other glee members all trickled in over the next 15 minutes. Mercedes came first, screaming her heart out when seeing what Rachel was wearing. Brittany and Santana arrived next melting into each other, quickly followed by a depressed looking Quinn. Tina was the last to arrive, looking confused as she walked up to the doorway. Rachel answered to Tina's immediate relief.

"Is there something wrong Tina?"

"No of course not. I just wasn't sure if this was the right house. I've never been here before remember?" Tina flustered this out, obviously lying.

Rachel thought nothing of it and just shooed her in.

All the other girls (and Kurt) were already inside Rachel's room, setting up a game of truth or dare. Rachel and Tina took a seat in the seat saved for them on her bed.

"So Rachel truth or dare?" Santana mused with a sarcastic tone on her face.

"Uhmm truth"

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Wait what?" Rachel was completely flabbergasted. "Why would you ask something like that?"

"Oh I was just wondering, if you've ever experiment with girls before." Behind Santana Brittany let out a squeak and a giggle.

"Well I -, no. Also if you're gonna ask juvenile things such as that then I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. Just because I have gay dads doesn't mean that I have to happen to kiss girls." No one noticed Tina's obvious paling beside her.

"Ok fine than."

"Brittany truth or dare" Mercedes asked the girl next to her trying to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"Uhmm dare?" Brittany just looked confused; looking from Tina to Rachel to Santana clearly wondering what was going on.

"I dare you to kiss everyone here." Mercedes said with a big goofy grin on her face.

"Well ok, sure?" Brittany asked it like it was a question and turned around to plant a big wet kiss on Santana's lips.

Brittany then took her time moving around the circle on the king size bed, kissing Quinn, Rachel, and Mercedes all in turn. When Brittany got to Tina, she was shoved roughly away.

"Hey what's your problem?"

"My problem is that I don't want you kissing all over my face." At that statement Tina jumped up from the bed and rushed into Rachel's bathroom.

"Well that was awkward." Kurt mumbled this before Brittany planted a huge kiss on his lips, moving her lips roughly in trying to coax a reaction from Kurt's unresponsive lips. Brittany spent the longest time on Kurt, slowly moving her hands into Kurt's hair, pushing Kurt over onto the bed as they started seriously making out.

Rachel was staring at Kurt with wide eyes. '_Oh my god h looks so hot like that'_, '_Wait what am I thinking? I dating Finn, and Kurt is in never gonna be interested in me_'.

"Hey Rachel whatcha looking at?" Quinn quipped up with a smirk on her face.

"Uhmm nothing"

"…" Quinn just stared at her trying to figure her out.

dAb

**Kurt's POV**

The party was going extremely well. Rachel had an extensive fridge, filled with every kind of junk food imaginable. Kurt nearly gagged when Brittany started pouring ranch over her pizza.

Kurt was enjoying a nice Golden Chicken Caesar salad while finishing the game of Truth or Dare. Each person had to ask truth or dare once to each other person. Nothing interesting was happening and Kurt was getting bored.

"Kurt your turn to ask Rachel a question" Kurt just stared blankly at Brittany who had asked the question before his face brightened.

"Hey Rachel truth or dare." Kurt was smiling widely at Rachel.

"uhmm I guess Dare." Rachel said a bit deterred by Kurt's sudden enthusiasm.

"I dare you to sing a song in front of all of us. And not any song"

Kurt quickly pulled out a slip of paper from one of his many bags, and wrote quickly scribbled something onto it.

Rachel looked at the slip of paper in her hand with a smile at the simplicity of the task, before she saw what was written on the paper.

"THIS? I HATE THIS SONG? HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Rachel almost screeched at Kurt, a furious grin on her face.

"Hey it's not my fault I overheard you yelling at Mr. Schue when he tried passing it off as a pop song for sectionals."

Rachel just stared at him before flipping over to her drawer, pulling out an IPod, with the words 'Offences to music' spelled out on the back with large black marker.

She flipped through it for a second before turning on some very familiar music.

"" Mercedes squealed in glee with Brittany.

"Don't call me  
Leave me alone  
Not gonna answer my phone  
Cause I don't  
No I won't see you"

Mercedes and Brittany started singing back up with her at the next verse.

"I'm out to have a good time  
to get you off of my mind  
Cause I don't  
And I won't need you"

Kurt smiled, and the rest of the 'Honorary girls' joined in.

"Send out a 911  
We're gonna have some fun  
Hey boy, you know  
You better run

Cause it's a girl's night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out without you  
You better hold tight  
This girl's night is without you  
Let's go  
G.N.O.  
Let's go  
It's a girl's night"

Rachel suddenly reached over and started kissing Kurt. Kurt shocked in surprise fell back against the bed, and Rachel climbed up on top of him, running her hands over his chest. Kurt was completely flabbergasted by this.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Rachel suddenly shot up to see her fathers at her room door staring at the scene taking place inside her kitchen. One of her fathers was holding a huge birthday cake. Both of them looked mad.

WHOOP WHOOP.

I personally think that was better. I don't know about you. I reread this 2 times, and if there are any mistakes feel free to complain in the review area. Also what's up with Tina? What are they gonna tell her fathers? Also I know that it seems kinda weird that her fathers would get mad at her for kissing a boy at the age of 17, but you'll see why in my next chapter. Should be up tomorrow.

7/6/10 (A Tuesday)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – Ok I'm getting tired of this disclaimer nonsense. I mean if of the hundreds of people who own stories about GLEE, I doubt even one of them owns glee. Now there is a possibility Ryan murphy has a Fanficiton account, but I truly doubt I am Ryan Murphy. Last time I checked I wasn't. Also I truly doubt that the real Ryan Murphy, or anyone associated with glee is even going to read this. If they are that's really cool. But I doubt it. I'm not the owner of glee, or is in anyway associated with glee. Unless you count the glee soundtrack CD I own. Besides that no. **

**A / N: **Ok then. Final chapter, as I said it would be a three-shot. Don't believe me? Well when you get to the end of this chapter my story will be over. Also in this chapter it's gonna have another song, and not one as crappy as GNO. I'm really sorry how I added GNO in the last chapter. Also I'm gonna make this chapter extra extra long. I'm not sure whether it should make a sequel or not. Also I'm not sure if my sequel should be rated "M" or remain at T like this chapter. Just read and tell me what you think in the nice way of a review. And don't think I don't know who's not reviewing. When 800 people read my story, and I get 9 people reviewing it makes me so sad :C, so please review. Non-signed in people can review, and it only takes like 20 seconds. You'll make my day. Don't you want to do that? Also I got a really mean review on my last chapter and I must say hate reviews will be deleted. OK here it is the chapter that those 2 people who put me on author alert are waiting for. Also I would like to give special praise to TheCommonGleek for being the first person to favorite me as an author. You don't know how happy that made me. After reading my cliff hangers you're gonna wanna read my sequel. Hopefully.

**OMNISCIENT POV**

Rachel, Kurt, and Rachel's dads were all in the living room. The rest of the girls were waiting in Rachel's room.

"Well might I be the one to break the silence." Kurt finally spoke up after sitting in silence for 3 minutes. "Rachel invited me to your birthday party, and we were singing GNO by Miley Cyrus, when Rachel suddenly and I Quote CVT here, 'Attacked me by using the ancient form of weaponry know as kissing".

"Hey it's not my fault that-"

"The question is what Kurt is doing here, after we told you that you are not to invite any boys over for your sleepover. We said no boys, and you openly defied us." Rachel's dad interrupted Rachel.

Rachel was growing angrier and angrier by the second as her father kept on talking. When her father was done she practically screamed at him in anger. "I AM SO SICK OF YOU. YOU NEED TO STOP BABBYING ME LIKE I'M FIVE. I INVITED KURT OVER BECAUSE HE MIGHT AS WELL BE A GIRL. HES GAY JUST LIKE YOU AND I DIDN'T THINK ANYTHING OF IT. AND THEN I SAW HIM KISSING DANCING TO GNO AND I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF. I AM SO ANGRY WITH YOU DO IS HOUND ME AND TRY TO STOP ME FROM GETTING A BOYFRIEND. I WISH I HAD NORMAL PARENTS SOMETIMES." With that particularly loud statement Rachel rushed out of the house crying, slamming the door behind her.

Her dads just sat there staring the door she had just left through, before turning to look at Kurt. "I'm so sorry. You can stay if you want." With that statement both of them ran out the front door. Kurt just sat there.

dAb

The girls (and Kurt) were all arranged in an oval on Rachel's bed up in her bedroom.

"Ok white boy tell me exactly what happened." Kurt was leaning onto Mercedes shoulders his face pale and emotionless.

"Well I said that Rachel randomly attack- I mean kissed me, and then he dads said that she betrayed their trust by inviting me over, and then Rachel kind of blew up and yelled at them, and then called me gay, and ran out the front door. Then her dads just left." Kurt said all of this in one breath.

"Yah we heard what Rachel said. If her mouth was any louder the neighbors would've called 911."

"Hey I know. What do you think made her mad at her dads?"

"Hey I know."

Everyone turned to look at Brittany. "What if she was mad at her dads because they didn't understand her problems, and she was angry because normal people's parents could understand, yet hers couldn't?"

Everyone just stared at Brittany.

"What? It was on a movie where dolphins adopt a shark, and dolphins are gay sharks, so it's just so like this."

Everyone just stared at Brittany.

"I think what Brittany is trying to say is that she's just mad at her dads, because they're not a mom, and they can't understand what's she's going through."

Everyone stared at Tina

At that time Rachel burst into the room, holding the giant birthday cake, with a large smile plastered on her face. "Sorry for that. Its cake time, my dads got it specially made at the bakery down the street, but then their first one got destroyed, so they were late getting this one made. They're sorry for being late." Rachel walked in and set the birthday cake on the bedside table and started cutting slices for everyone.

"Wait Rachel what just happened down there."

Rachel ignored Tina's question and started handing people slices of cake.

"Girl, answer the question."

"Ok fine, I and my dad just had a disagreement on the definition of girl."

"You mean if I would be considered one?" Kurt asked in an indecorous tone.

"Yes exactly that. Now chocolate or vanilla?"

dAb

**Kurt's POV**

"Well have a happy Sunday Rachel." The sleepover was over and everyone was leaving. Tina and Quinn rushed off as soon as it was over, and everyone else was in assorted rooms in Rachel's house changing form pajamas to clothes.

"I'm really sorry for what happened yesterday. I shouldn't have been rude to you like that. It was an endearing mistake. I was just angry at my dads. Unreasonably angry too. Uhmm they kinda walked in on Finn and I, kinda having sex."

Kurt just gaped at her open mouthed. '_What?My crus-I mean step-brother had sex with her? Why didn't he tell me?_'

"I hope you had fun though. I'm 17 now so my dad's going to get me my own car."

Kurt nods politely, briefly wondering what kind of parents wouldn't let their child have a car until age 17.

Rachel was doing the same.

dAb

**Artie's POV**

Artie was lying across his bed, his wheelchair tucked up in the usual spot next to it. He was looking at his journal. There were many pictures, and entries inside the journal, but he was looking for one in particular. Ahh he found it. He lifted the notebook and softly kissed the picture of Tina.

**Tina's POV**

Tina tossed her phone onto the dresser next to her bed. She had spent the past 2 hours having an argument with Mercedes about whether Adam lambert, or David Archuleta had the better voice, and who would've won if they both went onto America idol together same season. Tina thought David Archuleta was completely superior, while Mercedes seemed to be a hard-core fan of Adam. Of course Tina could understand, but she had her eyes trained on someone else. Someone called Rachel.

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel didn't know what to do. She was hopelessly in love. Everything about him screamed sexy. He was perfect in every single way. He had talent worthy of hers, and the mindset to match it. Unlike Finn, he was the perfect star next to her, and their voices collided beautifully. Only if could hit that high F, then they could have sung the Defying gravity as a Duet. Now that would be a kicker.

**Finn's **POV

Finn picked up his cell phone and hit speed dial, 9. After 2 rings Kurt answered the phone.

"Yes?"

"Hey Kurt I have this plan to get Rachel back. I was wondering if you could help me put it in action."

"Well of course I would be glad to help." "I got to go now see you tomorrow ok?"

Finn hanged up the phone, unaware of the person jerking off on the other side.

dAb

Wow it's not that bad but-What the hell am I saying it's awesome. I love it. I mean not in I'm so awesome kind way, but in a way that I'm a fan of my own work. I'm only writing this because; well the best way to see what you want on the fanficiton, is to write it. Anyway I know this seems like a cliff hanger and it is. Page one of my sequel will be up on Friday the 5th. It's gonna be a love chain.

Artie likes Tina who likes Rachel who likes Kurt who likes Finn who likes Rachel.

If you guys have any ideas then please tell me. In the form of review. Reviews are like candy to my hungry belly.


End file.
